creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Eikiphir
frame|left Eikiphirs are a species of minuscule sapient amphibianoids indigenous to an unspecified homeworld. In comparison to most other spacefaring races in the Kyklos Galaxy, they are physically weak and small, which many others find charming, especially due to a wiggling waddle when they walk; however, wanting to still possess a foothold in both galactic space as well as the overall galactic community, they utilize powerful machinery which they have built. Background History Eikiphirs were the focus of consumption my many of their ecosystem's predators due to their tiny size and overall inability to defend themselves against claws, teeth and barbed tongues. At first their species evolved into r-strategists, but much later on they began to develop more potent brains to better escape their predators as well as aid in their capture of their own prey. left|frame|100px Eventually they hit sapience, and entered a tribal stage. Customary masks were created both for social behavior as well as an attempt to frighten away some predators. Fans were invented though they were little more than leaves, which every Eikiphir used to fan themselves during their planet's warm summer months, partially in an attempt to keep from dessicating in the heat (though they did not yet understand that they were causing evaporation anyway through this method). It was during these years that the Eikiphir first began to try to really outsmart their myriad of predators, although it would be several thousand years before they had developed tools enough to permanently thwart one of their stupider predators, leading directly to its extinction. Shocked but unanimously pleased with this outcome, they spent years laying traps for their own foes to try and lead to the extinction of other races, although few were unable to eat enough Eikiphirs to die out completely. However, these ideas led straight towards the Eikiphir inventing civilization. frame|100px Civilization led to a sudden increase in capabilities, and within only several hundred years, they were able to begin to successfully cause the extinction of increasingly larger numbers of predators in large part to further protect themselves. This however was upsetting the entire balance of their ecosystems and other creatures began to overpopulate, which in turn began leading to waves of famine. This was eventually realized, and a new occupation was born - that of the wetectors, a sort of "extinction police force". Their mission was simple: To protect the world from devastation by enforcing laws against poaching and outright species genocide. Over only a couple of centuries, faunal populations began to steady, and with the realization that balance was an important aspect of life, the wetectors were able to successfully unite all peoples within their nation in only a few short decades. This effected their overall culture, and the species as a whole had developed into an ecological one before they reached space. 200px|frame Now an interstellar society, the Eikiphir have all but done away with their weaknesses as a race utilizing powerful machinery. Technicians for instance are equipped with a harness possessing a pair of robotic arms that they can use to build and tweak technology to their liking; these mechanical limbs are controlled by special helmets and provide a significantly longer reach than their natural stubby arms could ever hope to achieve. Another example, the Operators, are a powerful attack force that are instead equipped with a heavy weapons harness for battle, using their mechanical arms to carry weapons the could not normally hold; extra legs have also been attached to the harness in order to keep them steady during active fire. thumb|Size comparison of a group of Eikiphirs and a [[wikipedia:Human|Human.]] left|frame|100px left|frame|100px Common members of the UFCL, they pilot large capital ships known as Arcolonies, which properly recreate their home environs within the vessels, including the entire ecosystem - they choose to clone animals from their homeworld as opposed to directly remove specimens due to the number of ships they have out in the traverses of space and the significant impact taking even just one of every species from the biomes into each vessel would have on the environment as a whole. Another reason is because the Eikiphir have grown to have a common societal concern about a creature from their homeworld being killed off by their own means leading to, thousands of years down the line, a vast number of potential individuals of that species who would not have survived - therefore, cloning procedures were conceived as an easy way to bypass this concern and keep all citizens happy with the outcome. The large cargo bays - essentially the entire first level of the ship - is built to be able to be partitioned by heavy mobile bulkheads and then filled with proper atmosphere to allow for alien cargo. The Eikiphirs flagships also are bristling with fighters, tiny 1-eikiphir vessels that are almost impossible to hit by conventional weaponry as they are no bigger than the length of a man while the smallest most fighters get are around the 15-20ft range. Despite their small size, the fighters are equipped with typical weaponry, and therefore possess roughly equivilent to what many other fighters possess. Gallery Eikiphir Naked Small Image.png|An Eikiphir Eikiphir Tribal Small Image.png|An Eikiphir tribesman Eikiphir Wetector Small Image.png|An Eikiphir wetector Eikiphir Ecologist Small Image.png|An Eikiphir ecologist Eikiphir Technician Small Image.png|An Eikiphir technician Eikiphir Operator Small Image.png|An Eikiphir operator Eikiphir Lineup.png|Size comparison of a group of Eikiphirs and a Human. Eikiphir Spore.png|A nude Eikiphir, showing physiology. Eikiphir Family Spore.png|A small family unit of Eikiphirs. Eikiphir Tribesman Spore.png|An Eikiphir tribesman in mid-summer. Eikiphir Wetector Spore.png|An Eikiphir wetector officer. Eikiphir Ecologist Spore.png|An Eikiphir ecologist. Eikiphir Technician Spore.png|An Eikiphir technician. Eikiphir Operator Spore.png|An Eikiphir operator, sans weapon. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Spore Original Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sapient Species Category:UFCL Category:Original Aliens Category:Original Content Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials